Wanted Positions
<<<<< Back to the Main Page : We have a very limited staff here on . We need your assistance in the following positions. Translations There is A LOT of Japanese Bo-bobo content out there. Unfortunately, not too many people as well as myself are skilled to read and translate Japanese characters fluently. Also, translations sites like Google, Babelfish, and WebLingo are of little to no help. If you have any experience in Japanese translations, the request for your assistance on this site is urgent. If you have any affiliation to StrangerAtaru on Wikipedia, please get in contact with him and request his assistance. --Kid Sonic 00:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) For those of you who wish to try translating certain things, here are some helpful sites for the following: *Hiragana Characters *Katakana Characters *A Full List of Kanji *A Dictionary for Kanji *Syllabary Translator *Multiradical search at sljfaq.org *In addition, for those of you who are willing to pay for accurate English translations for the benefit of the series: This service will prove to be helpful. --Kid Sonic 21:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hudson Video Game Game Translations We are in imperative need for people who can translate GBA games (like Mother 3's fan translation), as well as GameCube games and PlayStation 2 games. Whoever is will to do this, contact me on my user page and I will e-mail you the game files. The following games in need of translation are: *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Secret Technique 87.5 Fist of the Explosive Nosehair *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Festival *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? True Fist Match *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Assemble! Bodily Sensation Bo-bobo *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale --Kid Sonic (talk) 23:11, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Hudson Soft Bo-bobo Video Game V-Books With the exception of the EyeToy game Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Assemble! Bodily Sensation Bo-bobo, each game published and developed by Hudson Soft has a guidebook, -pack with plenty of information, as well as other extras. --Kid Sonic (talk) 23:11, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Manga Translations *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo? Yoshio Sawai's Short Stories *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Little Devil Koron *Bo-bobo Volumes 16-21 *Shinsetsu Bo-bobo Volumes 1-7 - This whole series needs to be re-translated. Even though StrangerAtaru did his best, the quality and accuracy of the translation make it very unreadable and hard to understand. *Gently! Don Patch series --Kid Sonic (talk) 23:11, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Miscellaneous Chapters While StrangerAtaru translated a bulk of the volumes, there were a few things that were left out. *Bo-bobo Nosehair Theater 1 (Volume 1 Extra Chapter) *Death Note Parody - This used to be available solely on ImageShack, but now every last translated page link is dead, and only the original Japanese scans. This chapter can also be found in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon. *Don Patch vs. Tokoro Tennosuke (Shinsetsu Bo-bobo Volume 7 Extra Chapter) *Don Patch vs Ryotsu (Super Kochikame Chapter 5) --Kid Sonic (talk) 23:11, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Recap Special In 2017, fansub site Hokuto no Gun manange to sub all 76 episodes of the Bo-bobo anime. However, they completely neglected the recap special (that takes place between episodes 32 and 33): Thanks for Waiting! Remodeled Grand Opening!! It's Finally Come, The Patchmi Era ♥ --Kid Sonic (talk) 23:11, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Will no known reliable way to get in touch with them, and given the nature of their About page, it is unlikely that they will ever acknowledge this special. --Kid Sonic (talk) 23:11, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Hajike Festival Bonus DVD: Bo-bobo & Don Patch's News News News!!!! There is a special DVD short that was released alongside Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Festival, which has been transcribed, thanks to the game's guidebook (apart from two lines). Episodes Episode Summaries Script Writers As you can see, I wrote down the entire script of the episode, The Bo-nafide Soulful Bo-tector of Hair. However, this took me an abnormal amount of time to finish and I do not intend on doing anymore, other than the recaps and the previews. Episode script writers are needed for full episode scrips in Kanji, Romanji, translated Japanese, but mainly English dub for each of the 76 episodes, including the Recap Special. --Kid Sonic 00:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Images Were are in need of images from the manga and the video games. If you are having trouble with getting images from the episodes on the internet, press the "Print Screen" option on the keyboard while playing the video. Then, paste the image in any image program. Video Games Character Info In the 7 Bo-bobo games released, there are certain key details relating to characters that are left out. This applies especially to exclusive characters such as Hisae and Roberto, Nice Guy, the imp that you fight after you defeat Gunkan in the the first GBA game, the three bosses you fight before Nice Guy, Floral Inoue, Ōi☆Shabu Tarō, the flower mini-boss in Money Castle in the second GBA game, the Old Goldfish Man lookalike boss in the second GBA game, the fake Serviceman in the second GBA game, Dark Yasha and Sambaman, L/JeiL, and the minor enemies in the GBA games 1-3 and Hajike Matsuri. Gameplay Details Merchandise Details and updates on any DVD's, toys, and other memorabilia Template Editing Spelling & Grammar While editing article, we often overlook various spelling and grammatical errors, not to mention there are numerous unneeded exclamation points and the end of certain sentences. If you good at making these proper corrections, your assistance is needed on this site. Note: Even this statement and this sentence may need correcting. --Kid Sonic 19:19, May 19, 2010 (UTC) References & Citation There are plenty of anime wiki sites that cite their sources and it would give this site a lot more credibility, especially with everything that goes on in the series, as well as this site. Category:Wikia maintenance